khimerosfandomcom-20200214-history
Most Definitely NOT Overdue Things
Now I know what you're thinking - there is no schedule and we are all free. So here is an entirely unreasonable page of things that "took too long", even though time is an illusion. What do you mean something wasn't rotated out for a year, that used to rotate every 2 months? That's perfectly reasonable! Of course...not that there is a news post about this freedom. Why would important site changes be communicated through news, are you insane? Of course it's all in the chatbox! From: 3/31/2016 Onyx! (#ANTHUS<3) If you're expecting events to come at a certain time even though we said that events no longer are on a set schedule, then you'll be disappointed, yes. 02:47 CENSORED Why aren't they on a schedule anymore? 02:48 Onyx! (#ANTHUS<3) Because it allows us more flexibility. 02:48 This freedom probably occurred earlier...but the ephemeral nature of chat means that such exact dates are hard to pin down... DRAGONS OF YECTLITAN gold tokens Begin date: 10th of March, 2017 (Special Ocelotlcoatl and Quetzalcoatl Tokens) End date: 19th of June, 2018 Regular golds do not usually take 6+ months to arrive. Haha fuckers, enjoy those tokens, which have a TBD date of FREEDOM. As of 2/24/2018, the last of the golds for the Yec bases (XochifourlokoYOKO) have not been completed, but the Dragons of Fire and Ice event started. Yes, they started another dragon event before wrapping up the last one. There may also be additional overlays needed for the other Yec bases because Onyx is so good at planning. No word on what eventually became of those...but the news post announcing the end of the XochiYOLOonapogo overlays was made on the 19th of June so I will generously mark the event as done. It took only one year and 3 months, amazing! Arabou/Dragomorph RANDOM GOLDS Begin date: 18th of January, 2018 (bead bribery for 100 dollar tier) End date: 7th of August, 2018 (Arabou) Hey would you look at that, only 7 months this time for the lucky, lucky Arabou token owners now that Onyx is no longer in charge of these random golds. There were 12 of them, which means the site brought in $1200 Pandix Begin: 2nd of September, 2016 End: 2/12/2018 But don't worry, they haven't forgotten about them. Onyx! (#OVERLORD) The breedable bits are not forgotten, but they were not being used enough to really justify their existence as they were. We're discussing possible adjustments to the system or scrapping in favor of something else 00:23 See? Sometimes when it's the same bits out for a year, people stop using this feature. Thus, this feature MUST be axed or re-adjusted as a result! And of course nothing will happen in the meantime to the old bits...cause it would be a waste of resources. Genius! I hope you're all enjoying your monthly upgrade benefits! Only time will tell what the Pandix are replaced with. You will probably be thanking the overlord for nothing. Dice Onyx! (#OVERLORD) I guess you missed the news post regarding dice being on a 2 month cycle 14:34 Despite there being no actual news post, dice items are now on a 2 month cycle! Except of course it wouldn't be exactly 2 months.. The ACTUAL dice cycle (dates are start dates): * Doomsday Comets and More Alu Recycling on 16th of April, 2018 (still ongoing as of 8/12) * Recycled Alu Frogs and Books on 24th of January, 2018 (2 months and 16 days) * Blurry Ass Geodes And Light on 5th of December, 2017 (1 month and 19 days) * Random Dice Box on 1st of November, 2017 (1 month and 4 days) * Retro Dice Time! By Onyx! (#OVERLORD) on 27th of June, 2017 11:43 (4 months and 4 days) * Yecaoih34weiht2352 frogs and shit pillars: By Onyx! (#OVERLORD) on 21st of April, 2017 17:13 (2 months and 6 days) * Flurrybytes and snow shits: 30th of January, 2017 14:39 (2 months and 22 days) * Heads of our Lord And Savior and other items: 3rd of December, 2016 23:57 (1 month and 27 days) * Fugly frogs and flowers: 16th of September, 2016 * Retro dice boxes: 11th of July, 2016 * Broomsedge and badlands grass: 10th of May, 2016 * Impatiens and nasturtium: 12th of April, 2016 * Daffodils and dogwood (the plant, you dirty, dirty readers): 10th of March, 2016 13:31 Quest items No "official" word on how old quest items should be, so enjoy the freedom! actual quest cycle (dates are start dates): * Even More Recolors: Not Even Quest Items Edition: 10th of June, 2018 * * Reuglified Alu shit: 20th of December, 2017** * Retro Quest Crackers: 16th of October, 2017 * Recolored and reuglified old shit: 25th of June, 2017 * Whimsical and mostly useless in deco: 6th of April, 2017 * Unfortunately, no news for when the fucktarded crotchlicking basti quests began*** * Retro quest boxes: 29th of August, 2016 * Badlands: 10th of June, 2016 * Aspen and rhubarb and radiant forest: 12th of April, 2016 * Crystals and shit: 1st of February, 2016 *Twins are now flatly colored...leopards may not lose their spots, but the graffabit twins sure do! **There was also no news when the twins came back as White Power versions of themselves, but that change happened 12/19/2017, one day before the Re-uglified Alu Shit rotation ***The fucktarded crotchlicking basti quests 'eligible items pool' consisted of creepy hollow items and a few select items from normal foraging. This means that rabbit skulls were in super high demand while nobody gave a shit about starfish. And of course, no official list was ever released. This is different from the current regular crotchlicking basti quests, which now take every single foraging item. Unfortunately yours truly forgot when this miraculous change occurred and there's no news on it anyways, oops! As for the prizes? Deco-able versions of the creepy hollow quest items. Fantastic...except Twi later made the beach foregables deco-able and you didn't have to do asstastic quests to get them. Thanks Onyx! Wishing Well Like the quests, the Wishing Well believes in liberty and freedom. Actual well cycle (dates are start dates): * Regender: 9th of April, 2018 * Inverse: 11th of May, 2017 * Enigma: 24th of July, 2016 * Regenderfication: 28th of March, 2016 * Inverse: 11th of January, 2016 * Masquerade: 31st of October, 2015 * Enigma: 11th of August, 2015 * Regenderfication: 23rd of February, 2015 * Switcheroo: 11th of December, 2014 Fun fact: If you joined after the 2/23/2015, you have NEVER encountered a switcheroo well. Fun fact 2: The longest ever well rotation is currently the most recent Inverse well, at a stunning ~11 months. Fun fact 3: The phantom wishing well was supposed to rotate back, but between 'no programmer for 3 years' and 'the well is enjoying its stagnant state too much', the phantom menace will probably never strike again. Fun fact 4: Now that well essences are given out in turn in, it means y'all can shut up about the well never changing. What do you mean you want rotations for a free feature that used to rotate? Don't be entitled like that! "Onyx" gold lambkins Begin: 13th of October, 2016 End:14th of August, 2017 Now I know what you're thinking. What if the poor overlord, with her limited eyesight and 235235 farm animals, is just too busy to properly manage things? Perhaps time saving skills are needed? Onyx! (#OVERLORD) I was discussing making the lambkins using some of our usual unique edits to speed things up 00:18 (response to Wannabee (#28242) Been waiting on the pups - and the gold lambkins ............... 00:17) The date was May 30th 2017. But fortunately, instead of recycled art asset lambkins...Grimoiredays did them instead. Seems like the Overlord can't even reliably finish what she put her name on. (the overlord managed to crap out her random onyx golds in 3 months: Start: 24th of August, 2016 End: 12th of December, 2016) There were 33 random onyx golds and 34 "onyx" gold lambkins. Could it be that the overlord simply had problems comprehending numbers greater than 33, and perhaps this mental anguish stopped her at onyx gold lambkin #4? Gold Customs (Khimera) Recolors (recolored by Onyx) Recolors were offered for the Khitsune, Khimbit, and Khomainu, and Onyx is the one in charge of the recolors. And what do you know, they STILL have not been completed. Though there are existing recolors on site, there are additional orders that have yet to be completed; like the gold lambkins, the overlord started things and could not finish the job. Khitsune/Khimbit golds closed on Jan 17th 2017. They were not done by Sept 20th 2017, and thus became older than the Onyx gold lambkins (since there is no data on the last recolor submission, this best approximation). It makes perfect sense though - had the overlord finished her namesake gold lambkins without any assistance, it is unknown when they would have been finished. Perhaps olors were finished on 2/25/2018 ugh estimate can be based on the completion of the Khitsune gold recolors, and multiply that time range by 5 due to the increased difficulty of 'not just recoloring shit'. And of course there are still no words on these Gold Recolors as of 2/11/2018. If you want something to be done, don't ask Onyx! Though word on the wind has it that Twi was able to complete these on 2/25/2018...